Detour
by marauder340
Summary: It's been one month since Project D dominated all of Japan, Keisuke's meeting with a girl along the way will pick up where it left off. First story pls. R&R. KeisukeXKyoko
1. Recollection

**Author's Notes: **Pls. R&R, this is my first story. It's told in Keisuke Takahashi's POV. (except for the last line in the end)

**Detour**

**Chapter 1: Recollection**

It's been a month, a month since Project D established complete domination over the streets of Japan. My brother's gone to medical school and his life as a street racer is over. He takes the FC out for a drive from time to time but not like back then, back then when he was known as the White Comet of Akagi. I've been spending my days driving on Mt. Akagi's roads to improve my technique, I've still got a score to settle with Takumi Fujiwara, the driver of the famous 86 of Akina.

I could still remember the night when I lost to him & since then the desire to beat him drove me on like coal in a furnace. We formed Project D with the goal of defeating all the other teams in Japan. We've been to Tochigi, Saitama, Ibaraki, and a lot more places in our expeditions. But Saitama is the one place that had a huge impact on me.

While we were preparing to race the team headed by a guy named Nobuhiko, I met this girl who was looking for her phone. I told her I found it and told the shop to hold on to it. I also noticed she drove an FD like mine, and that she seemed to be staring at me like she's spaced out or something, weird. I told her that she should get her phone and she left quickly. I made my way to the course to begin the battle.

I have to admit that I was slightly surprised to see that Kyoko was the one I would be racing against. It was interesting for me to fight another driver who was also riding an FD. We began the race after a minor setback and after some frustrating moments, I won. It wasn't a surprise when Fujiwara beat Nobuhiko's Altezza on the first run. Every time he races I keep thinking about him being one hell of a driver, but then I'm not about to be left behind by him so I can't relent on my training.

After the race she approached me and thanked me for fixing her car, I told her that she just had to pay me back in the race so we're even. She asked me if I was seeing someone, which struck me as odd. I told her no and she quickly left.

After that she seemed to pop up in every place we raced in. She was present in the place where we raced against Sakamoto and Wataru, she came when we raced against those assholes who wrecked my FD which I was actually thankful of her presence because I borrowed her car and beat the guy who caused my FD to take a really hard hit.

Before we left for Ibaraki we met up again, we went out for dinner, and a drive in Akagi using my brother's car. Before we headed downhill she asked me if she could still follow me while I headed towards other parts of Japan with Project D. I told her that she would get in the way and it will just end up hurting her more. She seemed to be sad about it but I really can't date anyone until we finish our mission. She asked me if she could watch me drive downhill while going all-out. I granted her request and drove on. After that we never saw each other again.


	2. An Unexpected Encounter

**Chapter 2: An Unexpected Encounter**

Now that Project D is finished I don't really have any goals except to beat Takumi and his 86. I decided to go out for a drive, my brother didn't seem to mind since he's been pasted to his computer for hours each day which doesn't really bother me. I took out my FD, now with a new look and performance, I drove through Akagi's winding roads on the downhill and stopped by a diner to get something to eat. 'I should've eaten before I left' I thought to myself while I parked my car. Then I noticed a black FD that looks exactly like Kyoko's, 'It's probably just a coincidence.', I thought as I got out of my car. It turns out that it wasn't as a familiar figure rose out of the black vehicle, it was Kyoko.

She seemed to have noticed me immediately because she quickly ran towards me after closing the door and locking her car. "Wow, fancy meeting you here, Keisuke-san.", she said with a rather unusually cheerful tone. She seemed to be really happy to see me again because her eyes were staring at me intently. "Yeah, what are the odds of that?", I replied with my usual indifferent manner of speaking.

"Hey, Project D's been long finished with it's conquest of Japan, right?" she eagerly asked me. "Yeah, we're done racing with every team out there.", was my rather monotonous reply. Her face seemed to beam with joy when I said that, I think I have an idea of where this is going.

"Since you don't have to worry about racing for Project D anymore, ummm, that means that you can start dating again, right?", she hesitantly asked with slight fear clearly written across her smooth, white face. "I guess you could say that.", I replied with a bit of reluctance myself. Her eyes widened for a brief moment and asked, "Is that so? Then, we can ummm start dating now, right?". I was taken aback by her question, she's really serious about wanting to be with me, huh?

"Uhh, sure.", I blurted out, it was all I could say at that awkward moment. Now that I took the time to look at it more closely, she looked very attractive in her denim outfit and the sun seemed to give her a slight glow. Looking at her seemed to have a weird effect on me. Weird but strangely familiar.

"Hey hey, now that we're here, we can go out on a date right now!", she said with a very happy voice. "Uh, I suppose so.", was my answer, it was pretty damn awkward for me to be acting like this, it was like a nagging feeling on the back of my head. We made our way into the diner and sat down on our table. She asked me about our expeditions after the Lan Evo drivers and I told her about Ibaraki and our opponents there, as well as all the other places we went to.

She was listening intently to my stories while keeping her eyes locked on my face which slightly unnerved me, she was also pretty amazed at our wins which, under different circumstances, would've fed my confidence. We continued swapping stories with each other while drinking iced tea. Looks like this'll be a long day…


	3. A Drive

**Chapter 3: A Drive**

After having lunch at the diner, she asked me if we could go for a drive together. I didn't really mind since I didn't have anything else to do. We headed for Akina to visit Akina Lake which seemed to make her pretty happy. When we reached the city she asked if we could see a movie. We went to the theater and she picked out a romantic movie. After the first few minutes of the movie I'd have been sleeping already if it hadn't been for Kyoko's hand which seemed to be holding onto mine rather tightly. I left it alone and lasted through the ordeal.

After it finished I was relieved to finally be out of that hellhole. "I wish life was like that movie.", she said dreamily, I couldn't help but think that somewhere in my mind I wanted it to be like that too, since the last relationship I had with a girl didn't turn out so well after I got my FD. We spent the rest of the day window shopping which is a pretty common thing for girls. After that we had dinner in a restaurant.

She started commenting on how cool my FD looks after we had it fixed, and about how I should teach her some things to improve her driving. 'I can't believe I'm actually spending the whole day with this girl.' I thought since I did act rather cold towards her a few months back. After dinner we headed back for Akagi since she also asked if she could try driving as fast as she could down it's mountain pass. I humored her and let her do a few runs, she seemed to drive pretty fast up and down Akagi for someone who's not a local. After she was finished, we made one last stop before we headed our sort of separate ways.

We headed towards a small area that leads into the forest which was just down the road and parked there, it was pretty late and the only other sources of light besides our cars are the street lamps and the moon.

We got out of our cars and just stared at the moon while leaning on our cars' hoods. "The moon's so beautiful…", she said with a smile on her face. 'She must really like the night. Hell, I only like the night because that's when all the races begin.', I thought, in an attempt to rid myself of these strange thoughts that are running through my head while I'm looking at her.

'Dammit, why the hell am I thinking about her?!I haven't beaten Fujiwara yet and here I am deviating from my goal!', I furiously thought to myself as my eyes wandered from her feet to her face, God, she was beautiful.

"I guess you really waited for Project D to finish before trying to see me again, huh?", I said as she looked at me. "Well, to be honest, my type of guy is someone who's faster than me, drives an FD like me, and looks as handsome as mine.", she replied with a small blush on her face.

"After I met you it felt like a bullet in the head that won't go away, I kept thinking about you day in and day out. I just had to see you, even from afar. And now I seriously believe that noone else will show up who'll be better than you so I waited, waited until you can devote your time to something else.", she said while looking at the ground probably feeling really embarrassed and scared about what she's revealing. "What I'm trying to say is that I want to be with you, to have you by my side.", she confessed with a very red face.

I couldn't move. I couldn't even say a word after hearing all this, back when Project D was still active I'd have blown this all off in a flash but now…now I can't get away from it this time, she's in love with me. I have to admit that the same thoughts were running through my mind while we were on our expedition, although I kept it covered by telling myself that the team came first, not to mention I have a bone to pick with Takumi and his 86.

But here I am with Kyoko who just confessed her feelings for me and I'm too shocked to say anything. 'I didn't expect this, I thought she'd have forgotten about me after I blew her off before.', I thought as the seconds passed like minutes and minutes, hours.

How am I going to respond to all this? What should I do? This is one of those times that it's great to have a bro like Ryosuke, he'd think of something. But then again, even HE can't get me out of this predicament. ' I might as well give in to it. Hopefully actions really do speak louder than words.', I thought as I did the only thing I can think of now…


	4. The Wait is Over

**Chapter 4: The Wait Is Over**

While she looked at the ground with her blushing face, I approached her and took her into my arms. This obviously got her by surprise as I heard her gasp in shock. She's not moving, probably still trying to make sense of what the hell is going on. Her face is getting redder by the second, if that were even possible at this point. Now I'm putting logic aside and allowing instinct to take over as she raised her head then I planted my lips on hers. I closed my eyes and savored the moist, soft lips that clashed with mine. I had expected her to try push me away by now and start getting pissed off but there's no reaction, no movement, no sound. I opened my eyes and saw her eyes were closed as though she's enjoying what I'm doing right now.

"Why did you break it?" she asked as I separated our lips and stared at her. If I was any other guy, I'd have taken her right here, right now but she seems to want this more than I do. 'If that's the case then I should try to be gentle with her', I thought as I let our lips collide once more. Of course this is easier said than done because this is a first for me, my previous girlfriend and I never became this intimate in the past. I don't know what the fuck I'm doing but I'll let my gut guide me this time.

I slid my tongue into her mouth which drew a surprised look from her but quickly disappeared as she returned the favor by sliding her tongue into my mouth. We were exploring each other's mouths, each one going over every ridge, nook and cranny while contending with each other. It's funny but it reminded me of a battle where two drivers fight over the ideal line, constantly contesting the other's actions. I placed my hand behind her head and laid her down on the hood of her ebony-colored FD. While she laid there, I started to undo the buttons of her outfit.

It didn't take a genius to tell that her mind's swirling with all kinds of thoughts right now. I undid the last button and couldn't help but be awed by her almost bare figure, she had a nicely curved body with a nice pair of breasts, they weren't like those on bimbos you see in magazine stands but they were just right, not small, not large but made here more pleasing to the eye. "No, please stop staring at me.", she said softly while turning her head away. I wasted no time and planted kissed from her lips trailing down to her neck and collarbone. I made my way back up to her lips and as I used my hand to support her head, my other hand went to work on undoing her white bra.

As I removed the fastener of her bra, she was almost completely exposed to me and to the light, save for one last piece of clothing which would be for later, I laid her down and paused. Her creamy, white skin glowed in the light and tested my self-control. 'No, I have to wait some more.', I told myself as I kept myself in check. My lips trailed down back to her collarbone and on to one of her breasts. She moaned at the feeling of me licking and sucking at her nipple while the other was cared for by my other hand and began alternating between the two mounds.

She ran her hands through my hair as I tended to her breasts, she continued to moan at the attention her body was receiving which kept me going. I removed my mouth from her breast and kissed her again while my other hand caressed her skin on it's way down until it rested on her most sensitive spot. Her eyes flew open and gasped as I rubbed her sweet spot with my fingers, "Ahh, don't touch me there.", she said as another stroke made her arch her back. She moaned even louder and began to breath heavily as I continued my attack on her femininity.

I just went on with my ministrations, using her reactions as a sign whether I'm doing it right or not. Then I felt her getting wet, really wet. Fluid from her feminine core began to flow as she moaned louder and louder. 'I think she's going to come. I heard from some "friends" of mine long ago that they're near the edge when they're like this.', I thought as I ceased my actions and looked into her eyes. She lay breathlessly on the hood of the car as I took off my shirt and tossed it onto the hood of my car along with her other clothes. I couldn't take it anymore, I had to do it, it's now or never. I unzipped my pants and took out my manhood which was already screaming for release.

I took off her now soaked, white panties and looked at her entrance, it shined as the light hit it's moist surface. I placed the head of my manhood against her entrance and immediately she looked at the source of the strange feeling between her legs. Her eyes widened as she looked at my throbbing manhood, I could see the fear in her eyes but I gave her a reassuring look the seemed to work. I wrapped my arms around her and she did the same as I thrust myself into her. She started to cry as I entered her tight, slick passage. I saw some blood flowing out and waited, waited until she relaxed. Soon the pain on her face disappeared and I began my move.

Slowly and steadily at first, but soon my pace quickened just like the practice runs on a new course, start out slow until you get into the rhythm. I could hear her moaning in ecstasy as I continued my movement, each thrust more gratifying than the last. Our skin glistened as sweat covered our bodies under the moonlight. This is one of those times that we'd be so screwed if someone sees us but now isn't the time to give a damn about that. I moved faster and faster until I could go no faster. Soon she started to tighten around my shaft, "I…I'm..I'm coming!!!", she screamed as it felt like my manhood would be squeezed into nothingness by her passage, and I, too, felt myself release inside her.

We didn't move for a while, exhausted from what had just happened. I withdrew myself from her and took out a box of tissue from my glove compartment. It's pretty useful especially when those damn birds drop bombs on my car. I cleaned us both up of our released body fluids and wiped her FD's hood until it was dry and spotless. I put my shirt back on and clothed her afterwards. I kept her in my car until she woke up. We felt really awkward after that, nobody said a thing for about an hour.


	5. Taking A New Line

**Chapter 5: Taking A New Line  
**

"We should go back to our homes now.", I said in order to break the silence. "Yeah, we should.", she replied with a low voice. We're both pretty shocked about what happened, even more so in her case. We got out of the car as we prepared ourselves for our parting of ways. Before any of us could move, my cellphone rang. "Hello? Oh, hey Bro, don't worry about it, I just got stuck in some big accident that lasted the night.", I lied as I hung up on him. I looked into Kyoko's eyes once more and said the three words I never thought I'd say, "I love you.".

She smiled and kept me in a tight embrace that seemed to last an hour or so. Once she released me, she gave me a kiss, "I love you too.", she whispered in my ear as we got inside our cars and went our separate ways. When I got home I acted like nothing happened. Ryosuke met me in the hall and asked me about what happened. I lied about some guy's truck hitting two cars in an intersection. He remained quiet for a bit and seemed to buy it as he went back into his room.

I lay down on my bed and stared at the ceiling,"I can't believe she waited for me until now.", I muttered to myself. 'A lot of things happened last night that could've fucked my life up in more ways than one', I thought as a sigh of relief escaped my mouth. "Just like a race, I gotta take a new line to see changes...This situation isn't so different.", I breathed as sleep wrapped me in her warm embrace.

(In Ryosuke's Room)

"Hmm, Keisuke's a bad liar if he can't keep a woman's perfume scent off him."

**End**


End file.
